The Need for Speed
by thag-the-upset
Summary: The A.R.K. is stopped, the world is saved, but what's wrong with Sonic? Snapping at friends, losing his super-speed, what's going on? Figures my fastest update is the last chapter. (COMPLETE)
1. The First Signs

THE NEED FOR SPEED  
  
The First Signs  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or any other characters in my story from said universe. Last I checked they all belong to Sega's "Sonic Team".  
  
----------  
  
Sonic the Hedgehog, what person hasn't heard of me? For reasons I don't even know, I have had the power of insurmountable speed for as long as I can remember. Everyone's seen or heard of my adventures, saving the world many times over, all ending about the same.  
  
I run and fight with all my strength, overcoming amazing odds and enemies. Then, just when I cannot run anymore, and the greatest threat appears, I call out my ace in the hole.  
  
The Chaos Emeralds.  
  
Seven gems no bigger than your fist, somehow directly connected to the very energies of the universe. Each a source of nearly limitless power. But when all seven are obtained. . .  
  
But I'm getting ahead of myself. It all began when my last adventure ended. When I walked into that room on the A.R.K. Three of my best friends, our latest ally and my oldest foe, there was an air of confusion.  
  
"But why?" Rouge wondered aloud. "Surely Super Shadow still had enough strength to return after stopping the Final Hazard. Why . . ."  
  
"Why is it that I lived while he died?!" I snapped at her. "That IS what you were going to say, right?"  
  
She just looked away in silence.  
  
"Sonic, she doesn't mean it like that," Knuckles said as he put his hand on my shoulder.  
  
I responded by turning and punching his face with all I had.  
  
Tails' face showed a fearful look I'd never seen him use before.  
  
At least not to me.  
  
"Sonic," Amy began even though it looked like she was still in shock at what had happened.  
  
"Just leave me alone." And with that I walked off to find the nearest escape pod off the A.R.K.  
  
I heard as I left Tails explaining to the others that I'm just taking Shadow's death badly. He didn't know the half of it.  
  
I climbed into a pod and jettisoned it towards the earth, leaving me alone with my screaming thoughts as they boomed in the deafening silence.  
  
Damn him, he really was the better of us two. He was the only one who knew what it was like, and he was smart enough to end his life while he still had some sanity left.  
  
"And now," I whispered, "There's no one left who could understand."  
  
My hand shook, and I curled up in a fetal position, awaiting what I knew was coming. In a matter of seconds, I felt the familiar blinding pain begin in back of my brain. "Damn," I muttered through grit teeth. "It's getting worse. . ."  
  
Slowly the pain began to increase and throb further out into my body. My body trembled, far worse than the pod's turbulence. I was actually lucky, it only took about a minute for me to black out. . .  
  
----------  
  
A/N: Short I know, but I'm still thinking about how to do this. The other chapters will be longer, I promise. This chapter is mostly just an anchor of commitment to make me finish this. Please R&R but be gentle. 


	2. The Morning After

THE NEED FOR SPEED  
  
The Morning After  
  
----------  
  
A blinding light drove through my still-shut eyes forcing me to awake to a dull, throbbing headache.  
  
With more effort than it should have took, I forced myself to stand. A putrid mix of sweat and vomit rolled off my chest as it heaved up and down straining to supply me with air.  
  
I stepped out of the pod and found myself in the middle of a jungle forest. The humid air relatively cool to my fevered brow. I must've landed countless miles from Angel Island, the agreed landing point.  
  
"Good," I managed to choke out. "That should buy me some time."  
  
The sound of a small nearby waterfall caught my ear, and I wearily trudged toward it.  
  
I got approximately three yards before my aching legs gave out.  
  
Face-down on the dusty earth, I futilely willed my arms to drag me forward.  
  
"Damn," I muttered, not bothering to turn my head. "It was. never. this bad."  
  
My eyes only seemed to blink, but as they reopened the bright morning sun was replaced with a dimly-moonlit sky.  
  
I swore at myself for blacking out again, but the unwelcome rest had granted me enough strength to crawl the remaining 10 or so yards to the spring's pool of water.  
  
After cleaning myself and drinking my fill, I did some simple warm-up stretches to test my aching muscles. Despite some stiffness and pain, I was at least mobile again.  
  
"Okay," I said to myself, "let's try a quick sprint."  
  
I bent down and tensed up for a track and field start. I stayed like that for a moment, attempting to brace myself for the pain that was sure to come.  
  
I launched from my starting point and took off. I was surprised at how dull the pain was as I forced my heavy legs to propel me forward. After about ten seconds, I skid to a stop and looked behind me.  
  
There was the spring, not 25 meters away.  
  
The trees and mountains shook as I belted forth every curse word I could think of.  
  
After notifying the whole world of my frustration, I began to collect some twigs and branches for firewood.  
  
Twenty- five meters. God! How could I show my face around my friends again? I could already hear their jeering laughter.  
  
"That settles it!" I bellowed, " I'm not going home. Not until I get to be as fast as before! No! Even faster!" and, ignoring the pain, I began to run again.  
  
---------- 


	3. The Chaotic Sign

THE NEED FOR SPEED  
  
The Chaotic Sign  
  
A/N: WOW! People actually like my writing! I know, and I apologize for the fact that, thus far, my chapters have been kinda short. I'll try very hard to write longer, fuller chapters. Thank you all for your kind reviews, I'll try my best to return the favor and review YOUR stories once I'm done. On with the next (and longer) chapter!  
  
-----------  
  
I awake with a start. Even before I open my eyes, I know something's wrong. The air's too dry, the ground too cold. I jump to my feet and look around. I'm in a long hallway that stretches ahead of me. The walls and floors are all made of metal, with the ceiling too high to see. The hall's lit up, but I can't tell where the light source is.  
  
"What in the world?" I ask myself. "How the heck did I get here?"  
  
But there's no time for pondering such things, as behind me I hear a rapid clanging. I look over my shoulder, and in the distance, I see wall after wall after wall slam down, quickly eating away at the space behind me. With the security doors getting closer and closer, I realize I only have one option.  
  
I run.  
  
My legs are rested and loose, and I run with all my might away from the impending doom. I look behind me and swear. I'm still nowhere near my regular speed, and because of this, the gates are gaining on me. I keep running, burning every ounce of adrenaline that my body can produce, but the clanging keeps getting louder and closer.  
  
Suddenly, I feel something. An icy sensation slowly growing from my back through my whole body. The chill grows larger, bringing a cold sweat to my limbs as it spreads. The biting cold makes it harder to run, and I slow down even more, but still I press on. It's no cold wind, not some sort of ice beam. No, it's much worse.  
  
It is fear.  
  
I push onward, not because there seems to be any escape, but to keep myself alive.  
  
Not in the literal sense you understand. Most of my dearest friends would all state two major traits I have. My speed, and my will to never give up. With my strength and speed taken from me, my determination is all I have left. Though I know it's futile, though I know I am as good as dead, I run to be true to myself.  
  
Finally, a gate slams down in front of me. I just lower my shoulder and allow myself to slam into the new wall, but I only succeed in making a thunderous noise, as if it were mocking me. I back up to try again, but before I can take off, the floor drops out below me.  
  
I fall down what seems like an endless tube of blackness, winding and bending about but ever downward.  
  
Finally I fall out into a large lighted room.  
  
"Well Sonic," a voice says behind me. "Nice of you to 'drop in'!"  
  
The following chuckle tells me who it is without having to turn around. "Cram your corny jokes Eggman, what do you want?"  
  
His tone seemed to show the evil grin that must've been on his face in my mind. "Want?" he began innocently. "Oh no my dear nemesis, for once it is not your demise that I desire," he chuckled, "well, maybe if we have time afterwards!"  
  
I turned around and faced his sneering face. Cocky, yet cowering behind an electrical field. The only other features of the room were a single, heavily-secured door behind him, and a large cylinder about three meters in diameter that reached straight up to the ceiling. Only a few feet from the chute I had just fallen though.  
  
He raised some sort of remote control and pressed a button. Obediently, a doorway opened from nowhere in the side of the cylinder, allowing a dim light and some fog to spill out. "What I really want," he continued, "Is to observe you."  
  
I cocked an eyebrow at him, "Really? Eggy, all these years and I never knew you felt that way about me!"  
  
He snorted. "Don't be dense." He spoke, and the lack of anger in his speech despite my wisecrack worried me. "Do you really think you can fool me? ME?! I've known and watched you, through all our battles, longer than anyone! Every second of every day, even if you don't realize it, I am observing you!" He leered through his shades with amazing intensity I've never seen on him before. There was a long silence as he simply watched me. When he finally spoke, I wish he didn't.  
  
"You're slowing down."  
  
Despite my best attempts, I must've flinched, because he began cackling madly. "Yes," he began again once he had caught his breath, "you should have easily escaped my fist trap. Even with only half your speed, you really should have lasted much longer. You've grown weak, and I know why!" Before I could recover from the shock he continued, "And believe it or not, I want to help."  
  
It took me a few minutes to regain my composure. "What's the catch?" I muttered, "Or are you doing this out of the goodness of your heart?"  
  
The 'Doctor' grinned at me, "Oh don't strain you feeble little mind about how this would help me. If the cause is what I think it is, and also if I can cure it, then it could teach all of mankind so much."  
  
'If? What he thinks it is?' I thought to myself. 'Damn, does he know?!' I glanced at the cylinder chamber interior. It was huge, but the interior was only a few feet wide. "Let me guess," I said, hoping my sarcasm would drown out the worry in my voice, "you want me to trust the person who has tried to kill me countless times over the years enough to lock me inside a pretty solid-looking chamber?" I jerked my thumb at the device. He scowled. "Sorry Eggman, no dice. Now are you going to let me out, or do I have to tear up ANOTHER fortress of yours?" I had never made a larger bluff in my whole life.  
  
"Oh dear, my simple hedgehog," he said with a condescending tone. "I so hoped that we could do this like civilized gentlemen." I tensed up, this sounded WAY to familiar. My fears were confirmed as he pressed another button. A wall panel behind him slid open. There, behind another shield was.  
  
"Amy?!" I called to her.  
  
She turned to face me. "Sonic!"  
  
"Do I have to spell it all out for you," Eggman sighed, "I mean, even YOU can't be that stupid."  
  
I glared at him as countless plans and scenarios flashed though my mind, until I found the one most likely to let Amy live. "How do I know you'll let her go?"  
  
"No Sonic, don't!" She begged. Eggman just pressed another button and the fall wall of her cell lowered, revealing the jungle I was just training in. "Sonic, please don't do what he wants! I won't just run and leave you here!"  
  
"SHUT UP!" I yelled at her. Her face reflected that horrible look she gave me back on the A.R.K. "Look," I said trying my best to stay calm. "I can't explain right now, go and get Tails and Knuckles." I shifted my stern gaze to the scientist. "Hopefully we won't need them."  
  
Amy, still consumed by shock and fear from my outburst, nodded wordlessly and ran off into the woods. I was shocked at how quickly she could run. 'She's faster than me now.'  
  
I walked up to the chamber. "You really have nothing to worry about," Eggman said as I entered with a chuckle. "You're probably the safest one here."  
  
The door shut behind me.  
  
The interior was smooth white, about 2 yards high and 3 feet wide. "Are you ready to start?" He asked through some sort of intercom system.  
  
"Let's just get this done with!" I replied.  
  
In response a door opened behind me with a 'woosh'. But it wasn't the sound which told me so.  
  
I felt it.  
  
That all-too-familiar tingle, like static electricity, but not just all over your body, inside your mind as well.  
  
"No," I muttered. It was just like I feared. He knew, he knew EVERYTHING! I turned, and sure enough, a panel had slid open.  
  
"Not the Chaos Emeralds."  
  
Six more 'wooshes' and I was surrounded by the seven gems of power.  
  
"No, stop. STOP!" My need to stay cool had vanished and all that was left was a mass of panic. The wall began to spin around me, faster and faster. "NO GOD! PLEASE STOP IT!"  
  
Multicolored beams of Chaos energy flowed from the gems and into my body. My flesh burned, my heart raced and my vision blurred. Deep inside I felt it, the power growing inside my body, radiating outward. "NO! STOP! STOP IT!!!"  
  
A blast of energy exploded inside me. My quills stood on end and became golden. I was once again Super Sonic.  
  
My head and vision cleared almost instantly, the pain already a forgotten memory. To me, the walls were suddenly spinning at a snail's pace. A drop of sweat had flown off my nose when I transformed. It now hung in the air, rotating as it slowly drifted towards the wall.  
  
Fascinated, I cupped my hands around it, and watched as it vaporized in slow-motion on contact with my skin.  
  
It was incredible. No pain, no fear, no hunger, no fatigue, no thoughts, no feelings.  
  
Only power.  
  
I gave a hollow laugh. How I missed this! It was amazing, it was blissful, it was perfect!  
  
No, it wasn't enough!  
  
I raised my arms and yelled, "MORE!" My voice shook the chamber like booming thunder, how weak it had been!  
  
My body stopped passively receiving the power, but began actively absorbing it, draining the gems.  
  
As their glow faded, their energies almost completely drained, my consciousness seemed to expand.  
  
I could see myself, the mechanics and electronics of the cylinder, Eggman, the whole fortress!  
  
My sphere of knowledge continued to expand. I saw the jungle, Amy, EVERYTHING!  
  
I was all-knowing, I was all-powerful, I WAS A GOD!  
  
I sat upright, the cool night air like ice water on my sweaty brow. "You gotta be kidding me!" I gasped. "That, that was just TOO real to just be a dream!"  
  
I looked up at the sky, the stars were gone, purple and gold were beginning to grow in the East. "Sunrise has got to be in just a few minutes." I took a charred stick from my fire pit and drew another line on my day counter. "Eighteen days," I sighed, "I hope I can get up to speed soon. This jungle life must be getting to me." 


	4. The Return of the Hedghog

THE NEED FOR SPEED  
  
The Return of the Hedgehog  
  
A/N: Yay! People still like my stuff! To answer one question, I (unfortunately) do not read the comic, however, I DID read a fanfiction version of the Super Sonic adventutre in question. I think it was called "Running Wild". It's a great idea, and a REALLY good fanfic. I did seem to be starting off in that general direction, but I assure you I never intended any plagiarism at all. Heck, this is supposed to be based on the video games (as that's all I REALLY know). To prove it, I plan to take this story in a different direction, but I cannot deny there will be similarities. If I do "cross the line" and inadvertently rip something straight out of the comic, please do tell me, and I will try to correct the error. On with the story!  
  
--------------------  
  
"Twenty-eight days." I muttered, my breath making a fog in front of my nose in the cold fall air. "Plus another three to find out where I was and get back home." I raised my eyes to look at our regular diner across the street. "One whole month." I focused on our usual table and saw Knuckles, Amy, Rouge and Tails. I started to cross the street, I asked myself silently, 'How will they react?' 'How will I answer their questions?' The same worries that had haunted me since I had finally deemed myself ready to return.  
  
I took a deep breath and entered, the warm air covering me like a warm embrace.  
  
My friends were unusually silent as they drearily ate their hamburgers and shakes. As I drew close, Amy was the first one to see me. A look of utter shock and disbelief on her face.  
  
"What's wrong Amy?" asked Knuckles, seated opposite her with his back to me.  
  
Too stunned to speak, she merely pointed at me. As three other pairs of eyes turned towards me, I made my overly-rehearsed ice-breaker.  
  
"Why so glum, chums?"  
  
Hearing my voice, Amy's silence was abolished with a high-pitched squeal of glee as she rushed up to me.  
  
"Sonic!" Tails spoke up as Amy tackled me in a ferocious hug.  
  
After a moment of thought, I returned her embrace.  
  
"Sonic." A somber voice began. I looked up at Rouge, standing bashfully in front of Kunx. "About what I said on the A.R.K. ."  
  
I shook my head as I tried to pry Amy's arms off me for fear of making a scene. "Don't even worry about it," I replied, "Really." I was quiet for a second and Amy let go of me and looked at me with moist, wondering eyes. "Losing Shadow," I began again softly, "Was about the biggest loss I've suffered in a long time." I mentally kicked myself for labeling this as about the only true statement I'd make. "And I overreacted, you really have nothing to apologize for." I made a small grin to Knuckles, "I, however do owe YOU an apology." and I made a mock punch.  
  
He chuckled, "Don't worry, it was just a lucky punch anyway."  
  
With a laugh, we all sat down. After ordering a chili dog and chocolate shake, my face grew serious. "I take it that none of you were able to find Shadow either, huh?"  
  
"We went out every day," Tails said, his head hanging down as if he were talking to his hamburger. "Looking for, for BOTH of you, but." he didn't finish his sentence, not that he needed to.  
  
After a moment of silence Rouge spoke up. "How about you, how are you taking it? Because we're here to talk if you need it."  
  
I thought through my practiced reply one last time. "I'm really okay now. It kinda helps that we didn't really know each other that much. He will be fondly remembered."  
  
The others silently nodded their heads as a waitress put down the most beautiful chili dog I had ever seen.  
  
"Now if you'll excuse me," I said, deciding to lighten the mood. "I've been waiting a whole month for this!" and in a flash it was gone.  
  
My friends laughed, and for a moment everything was fine. I forgot about everything, I was just relaxing with my friends. Forget saving the world, my troubles, even Shadow's death. I was at peace.  
  
"Oh man," Knuckles spoke up, "I'll admit I was a bit worried, but seeing you demolish that 'dog' put all my fears to rest. I'll bet Robotnik'll be glad you're back too."  
  
I almost saw my meal move just as fast in reverse. "What?"  
  
"Knuckles," Rouge scolded with a not-so-subtle kick under the table, "he doesn't know, he's been GONE for a month!"  
  
Tails giggled at their actions and turned to me. "I didn't believe it till I saw it with my own eyes," he explained. "But 'Eggman' has gone straight!"  
  
My mind struggled desperately to absorb this new knowledge. "Wha." I stuttered, obviously at a loss for words. "What do you mean, exactly?"  
  
"Just what he said, Sonic!" Amy chimed in. "Once we all landed from the A.R.K., he went straight to the GUN corporation's Military Base and turned himself in! He's paying his debt to society by developing technology for their R&D department."  
  
'This. can't. be. happening.' I thought to myself. "But, but." I replied, still in shock. "It's Robotnik! The single most evil genius we know! It's gotta be some kind of trick! He's just trying to get into the base to steal something, I know it!"  
  
"So, once a crook, always a crook?" Rouge spat icily.  
  
Despite the fact that everyone else at the table glared at her, I sighed and took my comment back. "I'm sorry, that's not what I meant at all."  
  
Apparently, she regretted her words too. "I know. I know you and Robotnik have had some bad blood before any of us met. But I checked the place out. He's under 24-7 guard. An army couldn't break him out."  
  
I rubbed my temples to visibly show how unbelievable this was to me. "He's REALLY gone straight? Man, who would've thought?"  
  
Amy decided it was time to change the subject. "Sonic," he began bashfully, "um. what, what happened to you?" She paused to hold back her tears. "We were all so worried about you."  
  
'ARGH!' I screamed at myself in my head. 'YOU IDIOT! How could you forget about this scenario?! Of course they were going to ask what happened!'  
  
"Uh." Mind raced to think of something, ANYTHING to tell them. "Amnesia," I blurted out.  
  
'MORON!' my inner voice hollered. 'What kind of excuse is that!? Who would every believe THAT?!'  
  
(A/N: My sincerest apologies to anyone writing any amnesia fanfic ever. Remember, its not the plot, its the way its delivered!)  
  
"Amnesia?" Amy asked in surprise and horror. "Are you okay now? Do you remember me?"  
  
I was stunned for a moment. That was concern and sympathy on their faces, not disbelief! They had bought it!  
  
I chuckled, "Amy, I couldn't forget you if I tried!"  
  
The pink hedgehog blushed a little and suddenly found great interest in her fingertips.  
  
"Something must've gone wrong with my escape pod." I continued. "I landed somewhere in the Brazilian Rain Forest. I must've hit my head when I landed, cause I couldn't remember anything. For twenty-eight days I wandered around, lost, and fighting to survive. Then, one day I reached a small town. I found myself mobbed with people that recognized me. They showed me a newspaper of theirs showing the A.R.K., and it all came back."  
  
"But you've okay now," Tails asked. "Right?"  
  
"You bet little bud," I flashed him a grin. "Soon as I remembered everything, I came straight here."  
  
We spent the rest of the day chatting and catching up. At about eight P.M. we decided to "let me get home and rest." I came up to my old apartment and walked inside.  
  
The lights didn't come on when I flicked the switch. "Nuts, must be a bad fuse."  
  
I turned to go out to the fuse box when a deep voice laughed coldly. "Who's there?!" I called out into the dark. "You're in big trouble! Forget the cops, do you even know who I am?!"  
  
The voice laughed again, and I saw a pair of red eyes watching me. "Of couse I know who you are. You're what I said from the beginning." My eyes adjusted to the darkness and there stood a black hedgehog with red streaks and a white chest.  
  
".A faker!" Shadow said. 


	5. The Voice of Reason

THE NEED FOR SPEED  
  
The Voice of Reason  
  
--------------------  
  
I opened the door I had just walked through, letting the hall light shine into my apartment. There in front of me was a face I hadn't seen since I left the A.R.K.  
  
"Shadow?" I asked quietly. Could this be real? Was it just another dream?  
  
One way or the other, my composure broke down and I couldn't help but shed a few tears. "Oh God. Shadow, thank goodness you're okay. You can't believe what's been happening to me."  
  
The black hedgehog cocked an eyebrow and sneered at me. "Have you really become so pathetic?"  
  
I should have expected such a gruff response. But for some reason, his words cut me to the core. "Shadow, you don't understand. You don't know what happened."  
  
A burning rage consumed his crimson eyes.  
  
You have to be fast, I mean REALLY fast for me to not be able to see your movement. Shadow was that quick.  
  
All of the sudden, he had closed the gap between us and delivered a powerful right hook to my cheek.  
  
I smashed into the wall opposite my door. Stunned more by what happened rather than the punch itself.  
  
"Fool." He spat at me for emphasis. "I DO know. I know that you slowed down. I know you hid like a coward as you regained your strength. And I know you continue to hide the truth from your friends."  
  
I stood up, taking a moment to figure everything out. Then I realized. "Of course," I thought aloud. "You. It's happening to you too. You became Super too."  
  
He just came into the hall and shut the door behind him. "Come." He commanded as he turned to head outside the building. "We have much to discuss."  
  
We stepped out into the night, and without warning, Shadow turned and ran.  
  
I followed.  
  
After a few seconds, I caught up to him and paced myself to match his speed. I was grateful to be able to move so quickly again. But there was still something wrong.  
  
"You're breathing rather hard." He said. "We haven't even hit the speed of sound yet."  
  
I scowled as he quickened the pace and pulled away from me. I knew he was right. I knew I should have just stopped there and gone home.  
  
But I couldn't.  
  
This was Shadow. The only other being I knew who had attained the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds. The only one who had even the slightest idea what I was going though.  
  
I wasn't going to let him get away.  
  
I pushed myself, accelerating towards the reddish-black blur ahead of me.  
  
The city streets zoomed by. As if the world were flying around us, and we were running in place.  
  
Again I pulled alongside the ultimate life form. He merely shot me a sidelong glance and burst ahead even faster.  
  
Then it hit me.  
  
He was testing me. The pompous punk was gauging my speed, seeing if I could keep up.  
  
I began to grow more than a little angry, and let my anger fuel me. I charged full speed, ignoring the fact I was now sweating bullets and gasping for air.  
  
Seeing I was giving it my all, Shadow paced himself to stay next to me. I glanced over at him, and though I could count on one hand the number of times I had been moving faster than this, he wasn't showing any sign of fatigue.  
  
He noticed my look, and observed me for a moment. "Sonic, stop."  
  
I wanted to so bad, I couldn't keep pushing myself like this. But I saw no reason to stop ahead, and my rival wasn't slowing at all.  
  
So I merely laughed and kept going.  
  
"Sonic. Stop. NOW!"  
  
I turned to make a snide remark, but I never got the chance.  
  
My chest seemed to explode, and my limbs instantly went limp.  
  
My body fell to the grassy earth, thankful we had at least left the hard city roads.  
  
The world spun around me as I tumbled end over end for who knows how far, finally coming to a stop face-down on the grass. I gasped furiously, straining to fill my rushing blood with oxygen. My whole body felt numb, yet it burned like I was on fire.  
  
Shadow chuckled evilly next to me. "Not only are you a faker and a coward, but an idiot as well."  
  
I begged him to help me up, to go get an ambulance, but it all came out like raspy groans.  
  
He lay on his back next to me. "Don't be such a weakling, you'll live. Wake me when you can get up again."  
  
I felt dizzy and weak. "Not again," I managed to say between gasps. Through immense pain and effort I forced myself up onto all fours. "How, can, this, happen? I, didn't, even,"  
  
"Stay down fool," Shadow growled at me. "Your body's been through enough."  
  
Again I felt my anger boiling in my blood. How dare he talk to me, TREAT me like this! "Shut, up," My arms and legs began to shake with the strain of holding me up, but I continued trying to stand.  
  
In a flash, Shadow leapt up to his feet. "I said, STAY DOWN!" He then kicked me in the ribs, sending me rolling a good five yards.  
  
Despite the blinding pain, the burning fear and the paralyzing weariness, I couldn't help but smile at the last sound I heard as I passed out.  
  
Shadow's gasping for air.  
  
--------------------  
  
I awoke from my dreamless sleep. The sky was clear, and the sun was high. I could tell despite the fact that Shadow was standing in front of it looking down at me.  
  
"Finally." He spoke with great exasperation. "Not only do you snore, but you sleep until it's practically noon." He stepped aside and the sun's bright rays forced me out of my half-asleep stupor.  
  
I sat up and stretched, wondering what I was doing out in a field somewhere.  
  
Then last night's run came right back to mind.  
  
"What the heck happened to me?" I asked as I stood up, surprised that it was so easy and painless. "Did I have some kind of heart attack?"  
  
"You were close," came the reply. "Fortunately, you stalled first."  
  
I stopped looking around and turned to face him. "Stalled?"  
  
"Later," his stoic reply. "Right now we're late."  
  
More than a little confused, I followed him to the edge of a nearby forest.  
  
We walked in silence for a few minutes, and I was just about to protest that we had the potential to go a little bit faster  
  
But I felt it.  
  
The same sensation from my dreams, that crackle of energy that crept into your body, tickling your very soul. It was still very weak, but hit me suddenly, distinctly. I leapt back from the sensation in surprise.  
  
My action did not go unnoticed. "About fifty yards," Shadow seemed to say to himself. "You're definitely attuned."  
  
I wanted to ask him, 'Fifty yards to what?' But deep down I not only knew the answer.  
  
I feared it.  
  
I forced myself to keep walking. And the energy seemed to grow stronger. Sure enough, about 50 yards later, we came to a large tree with a knothole in the side about the size of my head, illuminated by a soft, pulsing glow from within.  
  
Deep in the recesses of my mind, panic began to seep in. "Why are we here Shadow?" I tried to ask calmly.  
  
He looked up at the sky and pointed. I turned my eyes upward.  
  
"Angel Island," he said. "It's a little tough to get to without the Chaos Emeralds."  
  
I looked over at the glowing knothole. "Isn't, isn't there another way? Tails could fly us up in the Tornado." Then a thought hit me. "Hey, do the others know you're okay? They must still be worried and out looking for you."  
  
His amber eyes glanced at me like I was crazy. "Just get up there."  
  
I looked in the hiding spot. There was only one Emerald. "You're not coming?"  
  
He leaned against a tree with a bored expression on his face. "This is for you." he said flatly. "You and you alone."  
  
I cautiously picked up the gem. It was glowing a brilliant yellow, and yet.  
  
"It seems kinda dim." I observed. "Is it the fake?"  
  
"Wouldn't that be appropriate?" he muttered bitterly. "It's real, just go and hurry up already. Follow the pull and you'll know what to do."  
  
My head slumped forward in aggravation. Things just seemed to get more and more complicated and confusing each day.  
  
I raised the gem over my head and summoned the power inside it. As I closed my eyes, a warm, soothing sensation flowed down over me, filling my body.  
  
"Chaos CONTROL!"  
  
The world seemed to fall away beneath me, and in no time, I was up on the island.  
  
I opened my eyes, and saw I was in the remains of the shrine. The seven towers encircling a massive altar.  
  
Then the 'pull' Shadow mentioned hit me. Like a hook in my belly, I was almost physically pulled towards the center of the temple.  
  
As I figured, I found myself looking at the giant green emerald. "The master Emerald."  
  
A bolt of energy flew from the stone, and I was yanked forward to it. I reflexively threw out my right hand to catch my fall, but I never seemed to hit the ultimate crystal.  
  
I opened my clenched eyes. The whole world was still and gray. Not a blade of grass moved in the suddenly halted breeze. A few particles of dust, falling from the structure hung in midair, about a foot off the ground.  
  
"Hello Sonic," A gentle, female voice spoke behind me. I turned and saw two entities. An orange echidna with tribal markings and a green dress. Her protector and cohort, a vaguely humanoid collection of water with glowing eyes and a red, semi-solid brain.  
  
"It's good to see you again Sonic," Tikal continued. "Though Chaos and I wish it were under better circumstances." 


	6. In The Beginning, There Was Chaos

THE NEED FOR SPEED  
  
In the Beginning, There Was Chaos  
  
--------------------  
  
The world around us seemed frozen, cold, lifeless. It was the same Angel Island it was a moment ago, before I touched the Master Emerald. Only without color, without movement, without life. It was as if Tikal, Chaos and I were the only living things left on the planet.  
  
"Sonic," Tikal's voice interrupted my thoughts, but she seemed hesitant to speak.  
  
"Umm, I know it's been over a year since we last talked," I said with unusual bashfulness. "I didn't know we could communicate like this."  
  
My words seemed to only embarrass Tikal, as she suddenly turned away from me.  
  
Then I remembered, I had been pulled, called here. "Look," I began, "sorry to be so rude and direct, but something's wrong, VERY wrong with me. I'm sure if you knew."  
  
She gave an oddly bitter laugh, but still did not turn to face me. "I know, I know all too well. We, we've been watching you, always."  
  
This was certainly strange and unexpected, but time to address that later. "Then tell me, what the heck's happening to me?"  
  
She finally turned, and I was shocked to see tears in her eyes. "Very well, you at least deserve to know."  
  
I felt numb, what was it? What was this terrible news that made it so difficult for her? I was mentally screaming at her to just tell me, but I bit my tongue.  
  
"First off, I need to clarify something," she began after taking a moment to regain her composure. "The Chaos Emeralds, they are not what you think they are."  
  
I almost laughed out loud as I looked at the gem in my hand. The ability to make me 'super', chaos control, heck, none of us really knew ANYTHING about them. But again, I decided to let her speak.  
  
"All living things, in all the universe posses within them an energy, a life force. The current theory of your friend, Tails is that these 7 Emeralds, nonliving items with an energy force of their own, somehow lend their energies to those capable of using their power."  
  
I vaguely remember Tails saying something along those lines. I was bored by all the technical jargon at the time, but I managed to get the gist of it. "That's not the case?" I asked.  
  
She shook her head and continued. "The truth is that there are countless kinds of energies and powers flowing through the galaxy. Through EVERYTHING. The Emeralds do not contain or even harness these energies." She paused as she sought the best description. "They act, almost like a prism. All the energies around us, running through us constantly, and we do not feel, even realize it.  
  
"The Emeralds are like fountainheads, focal points through which all these powers flow. Every now and then, when a new life force is created, their life force, what you would call their spirit, is created in synchronization with the energies that run through the gems."  
  
I nodded to let her know I followed thus far, but something told me it was just about to get more complicated.  
  
"These select few, their souls resonate with the Emeralds, and are able to take their powers flowing from them as their own." Her gaze fell to the floor, "But it is not that simple. The energies of our existence are not infinite, it merely flows through the Emeralds, through their path, until its power has been used up. These resonating souls, who can harness the energies, like you, Chaos and Shadow, the powers aren't granted to them, they flow through them like currents.  
  
"Sonic, your soul is slowly being swept away."  
  
Obviously, upon hearing this, my slowing down, my visions, my weakness all seemed much less important. And the gravity of the my situation suddenly multiplied. "Uh, what?" I asked in utter shock.  
  
"The Emeralds' powers," she continued. "They're like a poison, no a virus. Over the years, on multiple occasions, you've summoned the power to become 'Super Sonic' many times. Each time you do, a little bit of your spirit is washed away, and replaced with chaos energy."  
  
Tikal walked over to the Master Emerald, which began to glow and regain its green color as she approached. She laid her hand upon its surface and closed her eyes. A hologram began to materialize above it, slowly taking shape. "I told you we watch you," she said quietly, trying to keep her focus. "We watched you last night."  
  
The image finally became clear. It was me, running through the streets, pushing my speed to the limit. Just as it had been last night, only I was alone. "Where's Sha." I began to ask, but she raised her other hand to stop me, signaling she needed her full concentration.  
  
As my image bolted out into the countryside, the image zoomed in to show me in greater detail. What I saw blew my mind. Like a shadow, creeping up from the setting sun, my quills began to change. The blue spikes slowly began to rise up, and turn colors.  
  
Yellow, no, gold.  
  
My entire back half became covered in a golden glow before my collapse, sending myself tumbling along the ground.  
  
Tikal removed her hand and stepped back, and the vision of what had happened vanished.  
  
"I, I started to become super." I stuttered.  
  
The echidna nodded gravely before opening her eyes and replying at last. "Yes, the fact that you were so close to taking the power of the Seven, yet nowhere close to them proves it. Your soul is starting to be dissolved, and it is being replaced with pure Chaos Energy."  
  
I took a few steps back, my eyes glued to the spot I had just been watching as the reality of my situation began to hit me. "No," I said weakly. "This, this CAN'T be happening." I wanted to cry, to collapse and wail in the pool of terror and misery I suddenly found myself in.  
  
But I forced myself to stay up. "What, what will happen?" I asked as I looked at the ground. "In the end, if this keeps happening?"  
  
"This." A booming voice behind me answered.  
  
I turned, and even though I knew he was the only one here with us, I was surprised nonetheless. "Chaos?"  
  
The watery being, who little more than a year ago, posed a greater threat to all the world than Eggman ever could, nodded. "I. do not remember." the voice continued despite there being no actual source in Chaos' body. "I don't remember the details. But I was not always like this."  
  
"He was my fiancee," Tikal cut in as she walked over next to him. "He was the greatest warrior of our people, the proud Echidna guardians of the Emeralds. A general in our combat force, which for centuries merely defended our floating haven."  
  
"But I was chosen, like you have been now, by the Chaos." He finished and let his head sag a little. "I was the first our people knew who could use their power. Those days I remember all too well. I learned to harness the energies that the Seven called forth. I could summon and command water with a thought. With my power, our army was unstoppable. Between my floods, downpours and troops, I decimated countless cultures."  
  
"But he was not evil!" Tikal objected, with obvious concern in her voice. I looked closely at her and saw the glimmer of tears in her eyes. "He was kind to our people, and even those that posed us no harm. He blessed bleak deserts and burning wastelands with cool, refreshing springs." She looked away to hide the rivers that must now have been flowing down her cheeks.  
  
"As time went on, and my powers grew," Chaos said, his booming voice now a deep, but hollow sound, "they consumed me. The Tribal Elders saw the torment and anguish that haunted my dreams at night, and rotted in my mind by day. They saw as I became more ruthless, more delusional, more dangerous."  
  
It all replayed in my head, the visions Tikal guided me with when Chaos had escaped. I mentally watched them all over again as she ended the tale. "My father and the other elders assembled as many warriors as they could, and decided to end my love's suffering, before he posed them any threat.  
  
"As you remember, I tried to stop them. In their fear and confusion, they shoved me aside, and I was injured." Tikal looked about as miserable and helpless as I did a few moments ago. She visibly shook with determination to explain it all to me before giving into her sorrow. "He saw it, Chaos saw my father strike me. And all the rage and hatred that had been festering, boiling inside him exploded."  
  
Chaos wrapped his arms around the Echidna. "And the rest you know." He said, "In a mindless rage, I all but destroyed out island, our people and who know what else. Until I was sealed here, in my eternal prison."  
  
Tikal, putting the trauma behind her, looked at me with an odd combination of intensity, sorrow, compassion and fear. "So you must stop. You must stop, Sonic. You can never run all out, you must never come into contact with the emeralds, and you must never give in to your emotions.  
  
I held my head in my hands for a moment as I absorbed all this knowledge. And after debating with myself about it for a few moments I stood and gave the only answer I could. "Sorry, I can't do that."  
  
Tikal looked away from me. "I knew you'd say that. Then can you at least promise to never use the power of Super Sonic again?"  
  
"And leave the world at the mercy at whatever threat may come that Knuckles and others can't handle?!" I yelled in reply.  
  
The two of them just stood there, as if they expected my harsh reply, which was odd because I didn't even see it coming. 'Damn,' I cursed myself mentally, 'that was pretty quick tempered, even for me.'  
  
An deafening silence hung in the air, as if we were all waiting for something to happen. Then a thought struck me ridiculously late.  
  
"Shadow!" I exclaimed. "He's gone super too, but he seemed okay to me."  
  
Despite the fact that Chaos had so alien a face, he was obviously as shocked as his former wife-to-be. "What?" Tikal asked. "You saw Shadow? Since the A.R.K.?"  
  
I waved my hand at the Master Emerald, "He was running with me all the way last night. But I didn't see him in the image."  
  
Chaos stepped forward a bit. "The delusions have already started. It might be worse than we thought."  
  
I was about to make the usual smart-alec response, but Tikal cut me off. "Sonic, you need to see what's happened to Shadow." And with that, she raised her arms to the center altar and another vision began to appear.  
  
A lush tropical forest from about a mile up. Suddenly a beam of light seemed to split the landscape in two, before erupting into flames in a series rapid-fire explosions.  
  
The illusion is filled in blinding light as we see the cause up- close. In reflex I glance away, but the temptation of the truth forces me to watch.  
  
My irises shrink to the size of pinholes as I peer into the shining radiance. The rest of my eyes widen in terror once I manage to see through it.  
  
It was Shadow, but the radiant white fur.  
  
"He's still Super Shadow!" I gasped in surprise. "He's been trapped as Super Shadow for the whole last month?!"  
  
As if in response, he suddenly screeched to a halt, and grabbed his head as if it were a balloon about to pop.  
  
Then, more in my mind than in my ears, an earth-shaking shriek. It froze my blood to 'hear' it. It was filled with. not fury, not terror.  
  
Anguish. 


	7. Confrontation

THE NEED FOR SPEED  
  
Confrontation  
  
--------------------  
  
The hologram of Super Shadow vanished, but his screams of madness echoed freshly in my mind.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with him?!" I barked at Tikal, who took a step backwards in shock. "Why is he still super? Why can't he stop? Tell me!"  
  
Chaos took another step, getting further between Tikal and I.  
  
"I don't really know." Tikal spoke quietly, like she had anything to fear from me. 'Did she?' I asked myself. "This has never happened before. No two creatures have ever summoned the Chaos energies simultaneously. When you fought Perfect Chaos, you transformed after him." She scratched her head thoughtfully. "Shadow's never become super before this. The fact that both of you transformed together. There must've been an excess of Chaos energy."  
  
"He can't control it." Chaos finished. "It's never easy to maintain your focus the first time."  
  
It sure wasn't. I first used my powers as Super Sonic to destroy the first of Eggman's many doomsday devices. It was sheer luck that I managed to keep my sanity that time. After destroying The doctor's last weapon, I lost all control. My focused attacks became acts of wanton destruction. I was just lucky that I was confined in the base at the time. At some point, my power-crazed self foolishly destroyed its energy reactor. The resulting explosion was powerful enough to knock me out, even as Super Sonic. When I awoke, I was back to normal.  
  
"So it's just like I thought." I muttered absent-mindedly. Tikal and Chaos looked at me in confusion, and I clarified, "I knew. After we stopped the Finalhazard, he LET himself fall. He felt himself losing control, and hurled himself at Earth, hoping re-entry would destroy him before he could harm anyone." I lowered my head, "It's what he thought Maria would have wanted."  
  
Chaos nodded gravely. "Very wise and noble of him. But he lives, and threatens all known life in his madness."  
  
A Light bulb went off in my head. "Hey, when I fought you as Perfect Chaos, both of us channeling the Emerald's powers, we canceled each other out! If I were to transform one last time, I could stop him. I KNOW I could!"  
  
"And what if you don't just 'cancel out' each other?" Chaos retorted. "Or what if you finally lose it, and are consumed by the power? We'd still have an out-of-control, super-powered Hedgehog on the loose! You wouldn't be so gung-ho if you knew what kind of death and destruction you could cause."  
  
"It doesn't matter!" Tikal cut in suddenly. She had moved around behind me towards the Master Emerald during my argument with Chaos. "I'm afraid Chaos is right." I saw she was crying and I bit my tongue. "Its too dangerous, we can't let you go and risk you giving in to your darkest desires too."  
  
I instantly tensed up. "What do you mean, 'we can't let you go'?"  
  
My answer came in the form of Chaos's arms sliding under mine an locking upwards from behind.  
  
Tikal again placed her hands onto the Master Emerald. This time, however, instead of a vision, she summoned some kind of shackles made of light. "Just what I said Sonic," she replied, the strain to keep her emotions in check all too evident in her voice. "You need to stay here, with us in the Master Emerald. Forever."  
  
It all seemed to have happened too smoothly. "You planned this," I said bitterly. "You had this planned out from the start." Tikal's hand trembled, shaking the energy bindings in quiet sadness. "And you would willingly trap me here?" I continued as anger flew through my veins. "Me! The only other creature that has ANY chance of saving Shadow? You would let him drown in a whirlpool of madness and sorrow as he causes all kinds of destruction and mayhem? You would let him destroy everything?" Tikal's whole body now shook in anger, pity and helplessness. "How could you be so heartless?"  
  
That did it. Releasing the shackles, she leapt over to me and connected with a right hook that could put Knuckles to shame. "SHUT UP!" she screamed at me. "You think I WANT to do this?! You've saved the world more times than I can count, you of all people don't deserve this!" She continued to tremble all over as she walked back to the energy chain she had dropped. "We can't risk it." She suddenly seemed less angry. More. hurt. "If there was nothing out there but Shadow. No innocents, no one at risk, no possible victims." She looked at me, and I saw she made no attempt to stop her free-flowing tears. "Then I'd let you go if you wished. But my people were all but wiped out by the power of the Seven. I won't make it even more likely to happen again. I hope you can forgive me some day."  
  
"Yeah," I said with a small grin. "I hope you can forgive me too." Before she could ask what she'd forgive me for, I pumped my legs as fast as I could, tugging on Chaos' arms. Although he seemed to be pulled forward a bit, he still kept his arms locked over mine.  
  
Without any warning, I stopped running and flipped backwards as hard as I could. I grinned in satisfaction as my toes made a powerful connection with the pink brain matter in Chaos' head. The force and surprise of the attck made him lose his focus, and his body fell to the ground with a splash.  
  
Tikal was surprised at my daring escape, but quickly recovered. "Sonic, don't make this worse than it is. Give up please."  
  
I dashed in a circle, trying to get to the other side of the Master Emerald. But she was quite capable of keeping up, as she didn't have to travel as far. "Hey," I said with a daring smile, "this isn't fair. I don't believe in hitting women." I rubbed my sore cheek where she had struck me earlier. "Even if she hits me."  
  
I glanced to the side and saw why she was just stalling me. Chaos was slowly re-forming. "Don't worry too much about hitting me." My eyes snapped back to Tikal, who had adopted a fighting stance. "I don't even think you could."  
  
At that moment another crazy idea popped into my head. "Really?" I taunted. "Let's just see!" I launched myself towards her and pulled my right arm back in what must've looked like preparing for a reckless punch. She also charged me, but she held her arms in front of her, ready to block and counter my wild attack.  
  
Pity it never came.  
  
I thrust my arm out ahead of me straight at her head. I couldn't help but smile as her eyes widened in shock as a glint of yellow light caught her eye.  
  
"Chaos control!"  
  
Before she could even turn around, I raised the Chaos Emerald above my head and smashed it down onto the Master.  
  
The world around me exploded to life. Colors burst forth from the previously lifeless surroundings. A cool breeze flew through my quills. I had escaped.  
  
"Sorry guys," I said, even though Tikal and Chaos' images were gone. "But I never let my friends down. Never."  
  
"Who are you talking to?" a voice asked behind me.  
  
I spun around, "Knuckles?" I was about to ask what he was doing here, but then remembered this was his lonely home. I mentally kicked myself. I had been so intent on getting some answers that I hadn't bothered to check to see if I was alone.  
  
"What were you doing?" the echidna asked. "You just appeared and touched the Master Emerald." He grinned at me, "Don't tell me Eggman was right all those times, and you really ARE trying to steal it."  
  
If it weren't for what I had just learned, I would've laughed with him. "I can't explain," I said after debating whether or not to tell him. "But I need your help, where are the other Chaos Emeralds?" I showed him the yellow one in my hand.  
  
He glared at me with understandable confusion. "Why?"  
  
"There's no time!" I yelled suddenly. Knuckles was visibly taken aback by my outburst, so I forced myself to calm down. "Please Knux," I said as smoothly and as calmly as I could. "You just have to trust me."  
  
Knuckles' reply was with no hesitation, but lots of confusion. "Okay, but you're not going to like it.."  
  
--------------------  
  
The heavy metal door slid open, and an armed soldier stepped out.  
  
"Go on in," he growled at me. "But we'll be watching you on the security monitors, so don't try anything stupid."  
  
I scoffed as I walked into the brightly-lit room. The door slid shut and locked behind me. What the hell was I doing?  
  
"Hello Sonic," the only other occupant of the room said softly. "It's so nice of you to come and visit me."  
  
I steeled my nerves and approached him. "Hello Robotnik," I said through grit teeth. "We need to talk." 


	8. Atonement

THE NEED FOR SPEED  
  
Atonement  
  
--------------------  
  
'Please tell me this is another twisted dream,' I thought to myself, but it wasn't. I really WAS deep in the heart of G.U.N.'s new base, locked in a high-security room all alone.  
  
Except for my mortal enemy.  
  
I looked around the small chamber. The walls were painted white reflecting, almost uncomfortably, the overabundance of fluorescent lights dangling from the ceiling. There were only four real features to the cubic room. The G.U.N. logo in black on one wall, an obviously one-way mirror across from it, the thick door that had just sealed behind me, and a single picnic-table-esque desk in the center.  
  
"I don't blame you for feeling uneasy Sonic," Eggman's voice caught my attention. "I can assure you there are no traps or anything of that sort to be concerned about."  
  
I wanted to ask if the guards would react fast enough if I started to snap his flabby neck, but instead I said, "Sorry, I got this thing about being paranoid around people who've tried to kill me more times than I can count."  
  
The doctor gave a half-smile, "Four thousand eight hundred sixty-two, but who's counting?" He chuckled.  
  
I didn't think it was too funny. "You're awfully cheerful for someone in a maximum-security facility." I muttered bitterly.  
  
He heard me, I had forgotten how quiet the chamber was. "It's quite an interesting story." He waved his hand towards my side of the table. "I'd be glad to tell you, have a seat."  
  
I leaned back on the wall next to the only door. "I'd rather stand, thank you."  
  
Robotnik nodded, "Of course," as if he had ran through this meeting a million times in his head. He probably had. He was silent for a moment, pondering. "You know," he finally continued, "It doesn't matter whether you believe me or not, the truth is that I HAVE reformed. I'm here of my own free will, trying to make up for all my crimes."  
  
"Like Shadow's death?" I asked with remorse.  
  
"Don't play stupid!" He slammed his fist on the table in anger. "You know just as well, if not better than us that Shadow is alive and well. And dangerous."  
  
Did he know? Or could he tell from my actions? "Just testing you," I replied calmly.  
  
He settled down and took a breath before continuing. "I did think he had died back then. We all did, why else would he have fallen?"  
  
"Because he WANTED to fall!" I shouted at him, angry at his stupidity.  
  
Robotnik raised an eyebrow in surprise. I nearly swore. It had been ME who was stupid. Of course Eggman didn't know the pain and madness that accompanied going super, and I practically gave its only weakness away.  
  
He was obviously intrigued, but decided not to pursue the topic right away. "Look, once we landed back on Earth, we agreed to hand over six of the Chaos Emeralds to G.U.N., and I decided to turn myself into the authorities. In two short days however, I was transferred here.  
  
"G.U.N. accepted custody of me with a reduced sentence in return for my knowledge. I've been designing several new inventions and weapons, for one purpose. To stop Shadow."  
  
"And by 'stop' you mean destroy?" I spat angrily.  
  
Eggman's head hung down a bit, and if it weren't for all of our history, I would've sworn he was regretful. "So far yes. The fact is, we don't know much about the Chaos Emeralds. I've been hoping every day that you would come, and that we could somehow find a way to stop him, unharmed."  
  
I nodded my head thoughtfully, "Yeah," I mused. "We could. With your knowledge, G.U.N.'s resources, and my experiences as Super Sonic, we could do it!" Eggman heaved a sigh of relief. "Sure, I'd love to help you discover a way to stop and control the power of Chaos, giving you a way to stop Shadow, heck me too! I could just tell you how to stop us! To give you the ultimate power over me! Make you and G.U.N. downright unstoppable, and leave Shadow and I powerless!!" I had apparently been marching towards him as my voice grew louder, because I was suddenly inches from his face.  
  
"No," I said very quietly. "I don't think so."  
  
He didn't flinch. He merely studied me, a blank expression half- hidden by his damned shades. For some reason I didn't understand, I focused all my restraint to keep myself from smacking those shades, and his smug look, clean off his face. Sure, armed soldiers would pour in the door and subdue me, but it would have been worth it.  
  
The air itself had become as still as us, and Eggman's continued empty stare only continued to infuriate me.  
  
"Forget this," I finally said as I turned towards the door. "I don't know why I even came here."  
  
Robotnik gave a soft chuckle, "Wasn't it for the Chaos Emeralds?"  
  
I stopped about one yard from the exit. "Yeah," I said without turning to face him. "I thought that since you 'reformed' I could use them. See as you're supposedly not planning on taking over the world anytime soon."  
  
He didn't answer, and I knocked on the door. Immediately I heard countless whirrs and clicks as the door unlocked and began to slide back open. The guard had been replaced with what looked to be a high-ranking official. His uniform was spotless, save for more medals and decorations than I had ever seen. He wore his hat so low it made it difficult to see his eyes. He wasn't armed, but carried a rather large, metal suitcase.  
  
"If you don't mind son," his grizzled voice spoke with calm sincerity. "I'd like to take a moment of your time to speak to the two of you. He must've noticed my scowl of contempt, because he added, "That's a request, not an order."  
  
Against my better judgment, I stepped back into the room. He followed me in, flanked by two assault-rifle toting grunts.  
  
The officer sat across from Eggman, and laid his briefcase on the desk. The guards stood at the still-open door. On closer inspection, one of them was the same jerk from before, only now in full battle dress, and much more solemn-looking.  
  
"Sonic the Hedgehog," the officer began, and I turned to face him, but again remained standing. "I am Admiral Jameson Smythe. Dr. Robotnik has explained a lot to us about the horrible misunderstanding a month ago. You've done so many benevolent deeds, and we mistook you for a criminal. As head of G.U.N. I wish to offer my sincerest and most heartfelt apologies."  
  
Eggman's eyebrows raised in surprise, and me made the tiniest gasp, but didn't say anything.  
  
He was probably thinking along the same lines as me. "Cut the crap," I said. "What do you want?"  
  
The Admiral laughed, but it was hollow. "Straight to the point, I like that." He turned to Robotnik, "I take it he has been informed of the situation?"  
  
Eggman replied before I could, "He knows, probably more than the rest of us."  
  
Damn. Had I really been that easy to read? "Your friend," Smythe continued. "The black hedgehog,"  
  
"Shadow," I snapped quietly. If they really knew, there was no reason to play dumb.  
  
He nodded. "Yes, Shadow. He has somehow re-invoked the same power you've used to save us so many times. For the past month, we have monitored him from a distance. His behavior has been violent, but seemingly random. Until about 12 hours ago."  
  
I cursed in my head. That was about when I found the seventh Emerald, the one these goons didn't have.  
  
If I reacted visibly to this news, the Admiral gave no sign of noticing. "At about that time, he was flying around Northeast Africa. Then he suddenly took off heading this way." His head drooped a little. "He hasn't changed course since. In a few short minutes, he'll be here."  
  
He then withdrew a key on a chain from his pocket, and unlocked the briefcase, opening it a crack.  
  
I felt a massive surge of energy and leapt back into a battle stance in surprise. I must've startled the guards behind me, because Jameson raised a hand and signaled them to stand down. I found myself giggling madly despite my fear of the situation. "The. The Chaos Emeralds." I gasped between fits of mad laughter.  
  
"Are you sure this is a good idea?" he asked my foe. Eggman nodded slightly. Smythe opened the case fully, and turned it so I could see. Sure enough, the remaining six of The Seven lay in what looked like a heavily-shielded custom lining. Although they shined a pulsing glow, they seemed a bit dimmer than before. Like mine.  
  
"I'll be frank," the Admiral said reverently. "We're out of options. Despite our best efforts, Ivo and my best R&D teams have been unable to make anything he thinks would be of any use. I'm afraid I must be so audacious as to ask you to forgive us, and save our entire civilization one more time."  
  
It was funny. A short while ago, I was all set to transform and to whatever it took to save everyone.  
  
To save Shadow.  
  
But now, confronted with the reality of it, feeling the raw power in person, I was filled with fear.  
  
With doubt.  
  
I struggled to regain my composure, and took a deep breath. "What about Shadow?" I asked quietly.  
  
"I'm afraid I don't under." Smythe began.  
  
"If I stop him!" I yelled. "If I stop him, and he survives? What will you do?"  
  
Jameson heaved a sigh and closed the Emerald-filled suitcase. "I don't know if you heard me earlier, but time is of the essence. We don't have time compromising plea bargains!"  
  
The adjacent hallway was suddenly filled with dancing red lights, and the wail of multiple alarms.  
  
"Then you better decide quickly," I said smugly. "Because it sounds like the guest of honor has arrived." And with that I turned and strolled to the exit.  
  
The Admiral finally sighed. "Shit. All right, your little friend will have immunity. But I warn you, if he should ever transform again after this little incident, we'll hit him, and keep on hitting him till he stays down."  
  
I made my own little profane remark in my head. Some part of me, a large part, was hoping he wouldn't cave. That way I'd get out of here, G.U.N. would get what they deserve, and I'd get off free of guilt.  
  
But he did, and so there was only one thing to do.  
  
"All I needed to hear," I said with mock confidence.  
  
I turned and dashed by the table, sweeping up the briefcase and it's key in one smooth, lightning-fast motion. By the time he realized he wasn't holding the key anymore, I was already on a vehicle elevator heading for the surface.  
  
The roof of the elevator shaft slowly split open. Had I not been in that already-blinding room for some time I would have shielded my eyes.  
  
But the sun was obscured by a cloudy sky. It wasn't the source of the light.  
  
In the distance, a golden light flew around the overcast sky. Squadrons, no whole armies of jets, robots and drones buzzed throughout the area, intent on destroying the intruder.  
  
But it was no use. Streams of bullets, missiles and laser beams did nothing to him. He would seem to hover in one spot until a vehicle approached him to attack. There would then be a sudden flash, and Shadow would be far behind it as it burst into flames, waiting for the next victim.  
  
This struck me as odd. "Why isn't he attacking actively?" I asked myself aloud. "Why is he staying so still?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious?"  
  
I turned to face to voice. It was Eggman.  
  
"He's looking for you."  
  
He was just standing there. Out in the open. No guards, no weapons, heck not even some kind of attack vehicle for him. He was merely standing alone, watching the carnage unfold.  
  
And to be honest, that scared me.  
  
Robotnik took my silence as confusion. "Oh come now," he began. "I saw how you reacted when the Admiral revealed those Chaos Emeralds." A sly grin crossed his lips. "You can feel it can't you, their energy? And through them, he feels you."  
  
"Shut up Ro-butt-nik!" I snapped, angry that I had made it so obvious. "What the hell are you doing out here anyway?"  
  
His face grew solemn and looked upwards. "I guess I just needed to see it for myself."  
  
I was shocked, could it REALLY happen? Could Eggman actually CARE? Be feeling remorse?  
  
We were silent for a moment, then he surprised me again. He took off his ever-present shades and handed them to me. "Take care not to die." Though I couldn't see his face, it sounded like he was smiling. "After all, that's my job."  
  
And with that, he turned towards the nearest hangar and walked off.  
  
This couldn't be real. I had all seven emeralds, Eggman really had turned a new leaf, and G.U.N. was asking for my help. This had to be fake, another emerald-induced dream. I kept hoping and waiting to wake up, but I never did.  
  
A little wary at first, I slowly slid the shades on. There was nothing special about them. No little computer readouts, no enhanced vision, just regular shades. I looked up at Shadow, still toying with the resisting forces. And I laughed. The shades blocked the formerly blinding light, and I could see him.  
  
And I suddenly saw him stiffen.  
  
Slowly, he turned, and his gaze fixed on me.  
  
The world seemed to stop at that moment. The swarms of G.U.N. forces vanished, the ground I stood on fell away, and it was simply the two of us.  
  
"Shadow," I whispered, but all was suddenly so quiet, he could've heard me, far as he was.  
  
For just a moment, his expression softened. His glare of mad fury melting into one of pain and sorrow. "Sonic," his voice was Shadow's. Not the power-twisted tones of one possessed by the Chaos.  
  
His face then screwed up into insane glee. "I FOUND YOU!" he screamed.  
  
He threw out his limbs, and a wave of energy blasted forth. The G.U.N. armies were incinerated instantly, and we really were alone. He flew down at me as his mad cackling echoed in my ears.  
  
I quickly unlocked the case, and swept up all 7 Chaos Emeralds in my arms. I tossed my head back and belted out a massive war cry.  
  
But nothing happened.  
  
Because doubt and fear continued to live on in my mind.  
  
Shadow showed no such weakness though, as he increased speed towards me.  
  
I let my head hang. I had failed. I had failed everyone because I couldn't even try.  
  
"Fine," I muttered weakly. "Then let me die. Maybe that will appease Shadow's tormented spirit. It is my fault, after all." And I braced myself for the end.  
  
But it didn't happen.  
  
Shadow was flung to the side as a massive stream of energy that crashed into him.  
  
I turned to see the source. It was a hemisphere, with four 'legs' bracing it in place and a massive cannon.  
  
"What the hell are you waiting for?!" a loudspeaker called from the odd weapon. It was Robotnik.  
  
Shadow had recovered, and was flying straight up the beam of light towards the source, slowly over powering the tremendous force it exerted on him.  
  
"That's right you worthless hedgehog!" Eggman taunted. "Come, come and destroy me! Come, and may the burning flames of hell consume me, and burn my sins clean!"  
  
The weapon exploded in a terrific explosion as Shadow finally reached the target. The smoke and dust cleared to reveal nothing left. No escape pod had launched, there was no way Eggman could've lived.  
  
I was suddenly flushed with anger. I trembled with rage. "You, you KILLED him!" I yelled.  
  
Like a boiling ooze, I felt the power slowly creep up my arms as my quills began to stand up and turn yellow. "He's DEAD!" I called even louder.  
  
"He.  
  
"Was.  
  
"MINE!"  
  
The Chaos Emeralds glowed as my body gathered energy.  
  
What no one ever understands about using the emeralds, is that in order to be reborn.  
  
You have to die first.  
  
I crushed the gems in my arms, and was rewarded with a blast of power. I could feel every molecule of my essence being torn away, fuse and reform.  
  
I looked at myself, it was different. It was like being Super Sonic, but I could see shards of the emeralds sticking out of my chest and right arm.  
  
I wasn't Super Sonic.  
  
I was Chaos Sonic. 


	9. Sacrifice

THE NEED FOR SPEED  
  
Sacrifice  
  
--------------------  
  
It was glorious.  
  
I didn't care what the Chaos energies did to me, to my soul.  
  
All I cared about was the power.  
  
It was different. The strength had never manifested physically before. Multi-colored shards of the Emeralds lay embedded in my arm and chest.  
  
I could feel it. I felt the flow of cosmic energies surging through me.  
  
But it was not without cost.  
  
It was almost too much. It was painful to breathe, and my arm quivered slightly.  
  
Not that I cared. I was just glad to feel the energy.  
  
"At last," Super Shadow said quietly. "At long last. It's time to see who really is superior, once and for all."  
  
I lazily shifted my gaze to him, but remained silent.  
  
My silence irritated my foe, and he flew towards me.  
  
I couldn't help but chuckle. When had he become so slow? I could now easily follow his movements,  
  
He flew in with a quick right hook, but I was now fast enough to not just dodge it, but counter it.  
  
I shifted to the side and buried my left fist into his gut.  
  
Though my attack worked, he surprised me with a swift kick to my temple.  
  
I found myself hurtling through the air before crashing into a building.  
  
And I laughed.  
  
It had been a strong kick, and I wasn't able to stop myself before the collision.  
  
But it didn't hurt, nothing hurt.  
  
Oh how I forgot the joys of this form.  
  
No pain, no cold, no feeling at all.  
  
Only power.  
  
I burst forth from the rubble and charged with a straight right.  
  
The look on my enemy's face was priceless.  
  
Surprise, confusion, fear.  
  
Yet despite this, my changed arm was too slow, and he darted above my clumsy attack.  
  
It was slow, and despite my feeling nothing, it hurt to use it.  
  
But I knew, I somehow knew.  
  
All it would take is one.  
  
If I could lay my misshapen hand on him just once, I could end it.  
  
Like he said, once and for all.  
  
I didn't turn to face him, I sensed his hesitation as he gazed at my back, dumbfounded.  
  
I couldn't help but taunt him. "What's wrong?" a powerful, mysterious voice chuckled my words. "You were so confident a moment ago."  
  
I slowly turned.  
  
As my eyes fell on him, my arm twitched with a life of its own.  
  
It wanted to destroy him too.  
  
I tensed its muscles to the best of my ability to still it.  
  
Not yet, I want him to fear me.  
  
I want him to feel the impending doom, the inescapable pain I suffered upon learning about our upcoming battle.  
  
"SONIC! SHADOW!"  
  
Shadow turned to look, but I just looked out from the corner of my eye, appearing to remain fixated on my opponent.  
  
It was my 'friends'. Amy, Knuckles, Rouge, Tails, and for a moment, I thought I saw Tikal and Chaos with them.  
  
How could they, these fools, call themselves my friends when the knew and understood so little about me?  
  
About us?  
  
I snorted in contempt. It didn't matter, they were nothing more than an audience to experience my power.  
  
Realizing that Shadow remained distracted, I lowered my shoulder and plowed into his back.  
  
I flew downward and pinned him on the ground.  
  
"You sicken me!" the new voice dwelling in my throat growled. "Whatever warranted your concept that you could ever compare to me?"  
  
He struggled weakly, but I held him fast.  
  
"Sonic."  
  
It was Shadow, the REAL Shadow.  
  
I loosened my grip in surprise.  
  
A foolish mistake.  
  
Faster than he had been before, he leapt up and kneed my chest, causing me to keel over in reflex.  
  
I cursed my weak-hearted mistake as he followed up with a snap-kick to the back of my head, laying me flat on the ground.  
  
Before I could retaliate, he grabbed my ankle and hurled me into the sky.  
  
"CHAOS SPEAR!"  
  
As I tumbled upwards, I saw him become surrounded by energy before throwing his open hand upwards and firing a beam of light.  
  
He was hiding his true speed!  
  
There was no time to react, to think! The wave of power was upon me almost instantly.  
  
My emerald-covered arm flew up before my without a thought as the attack struck.  
  
I felt nothing. All the attacks, the air, nothing.  
  
But as the blast struck me, I felt the shards of The Seven tear out from my skin, and I cried out my fury that I should suffer so.  
  
As the attack ended, my arm was mostly bare, save the countless gashes where the shards had been.  
  
I gazed with wonder at my wounds.  
  
"How could this happen?" my new voice muttered almost absent- mindedly.  
  
"How could you?"  
  
"HOW COULD YOU HURT ME?!"  
  
I clenched my fist so tightly, the last pieces of emerald dug deeper into my flesh.  
  
"YOU WEAKLING! YOU ARE DEAD!"  
  
Faster than sound, faster than light, faster than Chaos Control, I was upon him.  
  
My disfigured hand flew to his face, and slammed his head to the ground.  
  
I was rewarded with a howl of agony as the shards were thrust into his flesh.  
  
And I laughed.  
  
His strength, his power was being drained into the stones, into me.  
  
Then it was my turn to scream as new gem pieces formed from within my arm, and burst forth.  
  
In his panic, he swung his right fist into my eye, but I didn't care.  
  
There was more! He had more power for me to take!  
  
I continued to draw his life energy, and more gems sprouted from my arm, and around my back.  
  
And he continued to hit me.  
  
But as my power grew, and his weakened, he struck with less and less force.  
  
"Be glad." My altered voice hissed through grit teeth. "Our rivalry ends now. And we shall both become something more powerful than anything before us!"  
  
I would have too.  
  
But one large emerald piece was suddenly jammed in deep.  
  
I let go in shock as a pain like none I had ever encountered in my already painful life washed over me.  
  
Shadow, now glowing much dimmer than before, followed his instincts of fear and soared off.  
  
I whirled around, who had dared to strike me?!  
  
There, wielding her ever-present piko-piko hammer, stood a pink Hedgehog, shaking with fear, and tears in her eyes.  
  
"You?" the voice said.  
  
"Sonic," Her voice trembled almost as much as her body. "I don't know what's happened to you, but you have to still be in there somewhere." The hammer dropped from her hand. "Please Sonic."  
  
I couldn't believe it. "Why would you do that, worm?" my right arm, now more emerald than flesh clutched her neck and lifter her off the ground.  
  
"Why would you be so foolish as to try and harm me?"  
  
"You're and insect, you're NOTHING!"  
  
"I might have ignored you, might have let you live."  
  
"Now, for your ignorance, you need to die."  
  
My grip, fully capable of crushing her throat into powder, only tightened slightly.  
  
She resisted the urge to struggle, to fight for her life, hopeless as it was for her.  
  
She merely hung there as her windpipe was slowly constricted.  
  
I was fully aware of her other three friends fighting with all their pathetic strength to stop me, but they inflicted on harm, so they could wait.  
  
"Fine," she choked out. "I. love you. I would. gladly die for you.. If that is. what you really want. then. kill. me."  
  
I DO! I screamed in my mind.  
  
I DO WANT THIS!  
  
THIS IS WHAT I WANT!  
  
Isn't it?  
  
'no..' a quiet voice called out inside me.  
  
"No," I muttered as my voice shifted in pitch, back to what it once was.  
  
"No, NO!"  
  
As if awakening from a terrible nightmare, only to find it was real, I suddenly came to my senses.  
  
Panic flooded my mind as I madly tried to let go of her, to let her live, but the gems seemed to move of their own free will, forcing my arm.  
  
"NO! STOP! NO!" I screamed as Amy's eyes slowly shut. I furiously struck my possessed arm with the other.  
  
"PLEASE!" I cried as tears began to blur my vision. "Please! LET HER LIVE!"  
  
The gods heard my prayer and answered in the form of a sudden flying kick to my head.  
  
I skidded along the ground over fifty yards before Amy's crumpled body hit the ground.  
  
"DO NOT IGNORE ME, FAKER!" Super Shadow hollered at me as he landed from his surprise-attack.  
  
My chaos-powered body responded before I could.  
  
I launched myself at him again, he stood no chance in his weakened state.  
  
I then resumed stealing his strength. Again, I could only watch helplessly as my body, spawning more bejeweled coating by the second, gripped him by the shoulders and drew in his power.  
  
Shadow again tried to free himself, but again it was futile.  
  
I could feel myself, my consciousness, be slowly squeezed from my body, being forced out my the gems of power that spread across my body like a wildfire.  
  
As only my face remained, I watched as yet another body became limp in my out-of-control arms.  
  
As Shadow's aura faded, as his glowing platinum color became black once again.  
  
There was nothing left to do.  
  
I had hurt, maybe even KILLED my two dearest friends, and I had now become a greater threat than the one I had just stopped.  
  
Only one option was left.  
  
The gems continued to grow and spread over me, it wouldn't be long.  
  
I took the only action left to me as the last of my control, my spirit was overtaken.  
  
"I'm. sorry." I muttered to no one in particular.  
  
And as the blackness of eternity overtook me, I drew one last breath.  
  
"CHAOS CONTROL!!" 


	10. A New Day

THE NEED FOR SPEED  
  
A New Day  
  
--------------------  
  
The first thing I notice is a tone. A soft beep that steadily repeats itself a few times a second.  
  
A heart monitor. I'm in a hospital then?  
  
I should hope so. Because right now, I ache all over, and I even lack the strength to open my eyes.  
  
Am I dead? Are the tones from something else? From someone else's monitor?  
  
I can hear the ambient sounds around me. The beeping of the monitor, the occasional clacking of footsteps on a tiled floor, and something else.  
  
Someone breathing, no, snoring nearby.  
  
I want to move. To call some kind of attention, to get some answers! But I can't even feel my arms, legs, anything. Just a gentle, but persistent pain that envelops me.  
  
I. I'm scared. What is this?! SOMEONE SAY SOMETHING! TELL ME IF I'M ALIVE!!  
  
But I cannot even make a sound.  
  
'No.' I tell myself. 'I can't be dead, I feel this pain, I'm exhausted, I hear what's around me, I HAVE to be alive.  
  
'Just not well.'  
  
On the whole it's quiet, maybe it's nighttime?  
  
That's good, because if I'm awake, I'm too tired to stay that way right now.  
  
--------------------  
  
"Any change?" a woman asks.  
  
"No," a gruff male replies. "But he's been holding steady. The doctor says it's all up to chance."  
  
"It's been a whole week," a third, younger voice comments sadly.  
  
'A whole week since what?' I wonder.  
  
A solemn silence fills the room.  
  
"Did." the young voice says after a moment. "Did he just talk?!"  
  
Did they hear me!?  
  
With as little strength as I have, I force my eyes open.  
  
Three very concerned faces are looking down at me.  
  
"Rouge.?" I somehow manage to say.  
  
The red echidna, Knuckles, I think it was, grins. "Hah!" he laughs. "I told you the likes of him wouldn't bite it so easily!"  
  
The orange fox, Tails, speaks up. "Hey, how do you feel?"  
  
"Like. I was hit. by a. freight truck." Oh it aches all over, but I don't care for the moment. I'm just grateful to be alive.  
  
"Shadow," Rouge the bat says. "Do you remember what happened?"  
  
"The. A.R.K. ." All I've done is speak three sentences, and already I'm beat, but I don't want to sleep. I want to know what's happened. "Sonic, and I. We went outside to stop it."  
  
"I was falling." I continue, despite my breath becoming more and more ragged. "I saw her. Maria. And then."  
  
It was taking me tremendous effort to speak at the horse whisper I was using, but as I tried to remember, my body tapped a hidden reserve. I felt my arms, my legs. They were suddenly thrashing about, and my ears were pierced by a deafening scream.  
  
Mine.  
  
But it didn't matter, I was aware of the seizure, the horrible pain, but I didn't care. Why couldn't I remember?!  
  
It was like I was under water, like I was drowning. My body was screaming at me to return to the surface, to the warm air above. But there was. something. Some great truth, the answers to all my questions just a few feet further down.  
  
Despite my reaction to live, to survive, to escape the pain I was in, I probed my mind deeper, I HAD to know.  
  
--------------------  
  
I opened my eyes and swore. I had passed out. I somehow knew that if I kept trying to find the answers, it would happen again, so I lay there in my hospital bed and examined my surroundings.  
  
The room was now empty. No windows, no decorations, just my bed, afew chairs, and a tower of medical equipment running about a million wires and tubes to me. White walls, white floor, white ceiling with floresent lights, nothing that really caught my eye. Except for what's on the wall to my left.  
  
Three big letters, written in black.  
  
G.U.N.  
  
My heart begins to race, G.U.N.?!  
  
G.U.N. was responsible for only three things in my life. Maria's death, my imprisonment in suspended animation, and trying to kill me when I was working with Rouge and Robotnik.  
  
So why the hell were they keeping me alive?!  
  
"I think I can answer your questions," a new voice said. "Of which I'm sure there are many."  
  
--------------------  
  
The man was Jameson Smythe, an Admiral of G.U.N. He asked that I try not to remember what he would tell me so as to avoid another incident like yesterday.  
  
He told me about how after Sonic and I stopped the A.R.K. I fell to earth, but the powers of the Chaos Emeralds protected me. He told me that, according to Sonic, I had gone insane with the power. That for a whole month I traversed the planet, leaving destruction in my wake.  
  
Finally Sonic took up the power himself to stop me.  
  
Who was this joker?!  
  
Like I was really supposed to believe that load of bull!  
  
But Sonic's friends came in and confirmed the battle that had taken place.  
  
They also told me about Amy.  
  
"Is she okay?"  
  
Jameson sighed, "She'll live, but it was very traumatic for her. She's awake, and physically recovered. But she seems to have regressed into her own mind. She won't talk, get out of bed or even eat. Like her soul was ripped right out of her body."  
  
I glared at him. "Not that YOU care. You just wanted to be rid of the threat of a super-powered hedgehog."  
  
The Admiral narrowed his eyes. "Maybe I did, maybe I DO. But the last thing your friend did before going to fight you was made me swear to not prosecute you."  
  
This greatly surprised me. Why would the Faker do that?  
  
"Believe me," Smythe continued, his voice growing cold. "If I had my way, I'd lock the both of you up 'til Doomsday."  
  
Then a thought occurred to me, one I wondered why I didn't think of it sooner. "What about Sonic? What happened to him?"  
  
"Gone." The officer replied. "Vanished into thin air. We're using all of our resources to try and find him. And if we do, you all better just stay out of it."  
  
And with that he left the room.  
  
"Can we really trust this guy?" I asked the others once I was sure he was gone.  
  
Tails nodded. "From what we know it's all true. And we saw the fight ourselves."  
  
Knuckles raised his fist threateningly. "But you can bet we are not going to just sit here on our butts without knowing what happened to him."  
  
"And what's the verdict on yours truly?"  
  
Knuckles immediately turned away from me. "The scientists have done some tests on your blood, and it no longer reacts to the pieces of the Chaos Emeralds that were left behind. They don't think you'll ever be able to become Super again."  
  
He was quiet for a moment.  
  
"What else?" I pressed.  
  
"According to Sonic," he finally said. "After using the Chaos Emeralds, the body goes through a sort of, withdrawal. No one's ever channeled their power as long as you have, except for Chaos of course."  
  
"Knuckles." Rouge gasped.  
  
"Okay, I know, I'll cut to the chase. Your body's been so drained by the experience that the doctors don't think you'll ever walk again. I'm sorry."  
  
He turned to face me and leapt back in surprise.  
  
I had managed to hobble over to him, though my muscles ached with the effort.  
  
"Well," I said with a sly grin. "Shows what they know!"  
  
--------------------  
  
In space, in the infinite cosmos, there is not any air to carry sound waves. There is no sound.  
  
This is true.  
  
But if we could bend the laws of physics just a bit, enough to cancel out this fact, we'd hear this as Chaos Sonic soared back towards our humble blue Earth from the farthest reaches of the galaxy.  
  
"I'll kill them all. I'll kill them all. I'll kill them all. I'll kill them all. I'll kill them all."  
  
---------------------------------------- The End ----------------------------------------  
  
A/N: WHOO! My biggest project on Fanfiction is finally complete! It's been a hell of a ride for me, I hope it was for all of you too. This was a real challenge for me, and I truly thank EVERYONE who read this story. Especially all those who reviewed! I truly cannot thank all of you enough! I swear, no matter how long it takes, I shall review some of your works too!  
  
I may someday make a sequel to this, I have some vague ideas (why I left the cliffhanger). Right now, though, I want to try and bust out of this "angst" rut I'm in, I want to try my hand at a random humor fic. Hey, we never grow if we don't challenge ourselves.  
  
Thanks again,  
  
thag-the-upset 


End file.
